the_wyrd_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maedalaane's Theory of Everything/The High Chaos and The Deep Order
I do not believe your Hermes is correct but it is good that he knew of The High and The Deep. Far fewer people know today. Of the cosmic forces, and other important concepts. Your world has embraced impressive technology but cast aside 'occult'. There is more to your world than cold hard science. Though, if you're reading this, you already know that, yes? ---- We can perhaps say we know how The High and The Deep works. The 'what' and 'why', though, are not so clear. In my opinion, simply calling The High the consciousness of the Void and The Deep the consciousness of the...other Void...is not satisfactory. But no satisfactory answers have been found. There are only theories. I will list them below and will update this list as I learn of more theories. Sadly, there are not many. Few people are truly conscientious of these cosmic powers and fewer yet have had the gall or mental prowess to posture about them. Duality Theory The High Chaos and The Deep Order are both cerebral and physical opposites made tangible. Yin-Yang wherein unyielding forces and/or immovable objects meet but not manifest paradox; instead engage in a unified tug of war. The Omniverse's incomprehensible sentience figuring out its Final Shape. Saints and Sinners Theory Agents of The Sky are those who have deemed worthy by The Sky and are enlightened with great wisdom and blessed with eternal happiness. Unless they fall from grace, and should they, never again are they graced by The Sky. Forsaken for their sins and forever now without The Sky's guidance, The Deep calls to them and incites them to retribution. An armada of vengeful souls seeking not absolution but retribution. Symmetry Theory Existence is cosmically balanced, no matter the universe. The Sky and The Deep are merely the two sides of a scale. As opposed to the Duality Theory, this theory does not postulate the Omniverse is figuring Itself out. Rather, It already has, and has decided The Sky and The Deep to be two sides of one coin. Hologram Theory Hologram Theorists believe The Sky and The Deep are technologically Tier-0 forces, to the point of post-singularity, and that the Omniverse is just a simulation. Such forces can manifest paracausality by bending the rules of the Omniverse's programming. Acatalepsy Theory Acatalepsy Theorists decree that The Sky and The Deep are simply incomprehensible; that one should fight and not think. One Law Theory The One Law Theory understands The Deep as the most brutal but logical endpoint of existence and The Sky as the most hopeful but illogical endpoint. Since the beginning of time, everything has been in competition with everything else for no reason, other than that is the way of the existence. The law of the jungle. As atoms came into being, they defeated the "primordial broth" that preceded it. From atoms came stars, from stars came galaxies, worlds were created, and finally life arose, all due to the eternal competition. The theorists of this idea envision a future where two hypothetical and archetypal "nations" compete with other. The first, The High Kingdom, represents knowledge and altruism made paramount. The second, The Deep Kingdom, represents conquest and destruction made eternal. The second nation will succeed, inevitably, and in time will lead to a greater conflict between other nations elsewhere which all represent the desire to conquer and dominate. The universe thus becomes a place where only the most ruthless entities succeed, to the point where they actively hunt and exterminate other life long before it can ever be a true threat. Finally, at the end of time there will be only one entity that rules the universe so absolutely that nothing will ever exist except by its consent, so it will rule forever. A Sole Sovereign atop a Throne of Bones. In essence, these theorists asserts that this incontestable supremacy is the goal or driving force of The Deep; more importantly it will be the force that wins. An alternative way of life, where law and knowledge might work together rather than compete, as in the case of The Constellate, is little more than "the dream of small minds", and is unlikely to succeed against an entity of pure conquest. (Whoever penned this doesn't understand that conquest and love can be unified, hm?) Gnostic Demiurge Theory Demiurge Theorists decree that the highest power in all of Creation is - indeed - THE High. This is one of the few ancient wisdoms that have been preserved on Earths. Perhaps the many other wisdoms lost to the ages is the result of this "Demiurge". I should note that it is ancient wisdom indeed - what's detailed below is antiquated in several ways. I infer that 'Gnosticism' was unaware of a universe beyond its own - nevermind an Omniverse. From an Earthly Wikipedia; ---- ---- I am supposing by now that I need not spell out every single parallel here to what I've described in Origins. Regardless, do note that returning to the non material reality, The Void, will transform you into non material. Though if these inklings of truth are too much for you, Death is technically a solution to your sorrows. Category:The High Chaos Category:The Deep Order Category:Grimoire Category:Journals